Malt
Malt (ou Maltangle,' Malt d'orge') est un membre (et ancien admin) d'Undertale France qui a été actif sur FNaF France, UTF, skype et discord. Présentation Maltangle a participé à la création d'Undertale France avec Tabbender, et a fait la plupart des templates et du design du forum. Il a été actif sur skype, sur le discord UTF, et LNF. Passions WipEout Depuis très longtemps, il est fan de WipEout (le jeu de course hein). Durant la période skype, il y jouait souvent pendant les calls sur un émulateur. Il a aussi essayé de jouer à Wip3out en ptp avec Wolfy, ce qui a été un semi-succès. Il sort également des références au jeu, comme "Feisar is fair.?" sur le forum. Wipeout a fait partie de quelques memes par Wolfy, par exemple la vidéo "We are Number one but every one is malt's stunt in wip3out". Five Nights at Freddy's Malt a créé FNaF France. Il est fan des jeux depuis la sortie du 2, son pseudo venant d'un des personnages: Mangle. Il n'a terminé que le 2, trop nul pour finir les autres, et a joué à Ultimate Custom Night. Il a été actif sur le salon #fivenightsatfreddys de LNF surtout lors de la hype d'Ultimate Custom Night. Son perso préféré est Trash and The Gang. Undertale Il a découvert Undertale au printemps 2016. Il a plus de 100 heures sur Undertale, et a été très actif sur Undertale France qu'il a administré, et a traduit une théorie sur le narrateur, en mettant une journée entière non-stop (et a dû tout recommencer à cause d'un plantage de merde). Il a réussi le challenge des credits et a débloqué la salle secrète d'Annoying Dog (enfin, avant que la génocide reset le jeu putain). Il a également joué à la demo de Deltarune en octobre 2018, et a battu Jevil. Filthy Frank / Pink Guy Un des gros coups de coeur de Malt, il a découvert Filthy Frank en 2016 et a été fan depuis. Il a écouté presque tout de Pink Guy, et ses musiques préférées sont Weird Mcdonald's Rap, Who's The Sucker et Teriyaki God. Homestuck Il a eu une phase Homestuck fin 2015, ou il a tout lu en moins d'un mois. Il aime aussi beaucoup les albums Colours and Mayhem A et B. Autre Malt a rejoint les conversations skype (de base pour la chaîne Youtube UTF), et y est resté avec un humour très shitpost et agressif. Il a participé aux conversations vocales avec notamment Wolfy et Chèvre, ce qui lui a fait sampler le cri de Chèvre pour faire la MV Chèvrumiru, et plus tard d'autres remix. Wolfy l'a fait se mettre à osu!, et il s'est plutôt bien débrouillé, en arrivant à un incroyable 0% osu! tutorial, que Wolfy a archivé sur sa chaîne Youtube. Ils ont fait beaucoup de Bombparty avec Esseper, Neymus, et Eyu pendant cette période, ou sont nés plusieurs délires du genre "Zooplancton". Il a ensuite quitté UTF vers début 2017 pour "se concentrer sur son bac français", qui en fait était plus une excuse parce qu'il en avait marre. Il a fait quelques apparitions sur le serveur discord UTF vers juillet et revient en août 2017, puis rejoint LNF à son ouverture en début 2018, en étant régulièrement actif dessus. Il a été conseil sur LNF jusqu'à octobre 2018. Xx_giygas-gaming_xX est son double compte sur LNF, qu'il a utilisé quand discord ne le laissait pas se connecter, à cause du mail de confirmation de discord qu'il recevait pas. Il a été admin avec ce compte pendant quelques jours. Screens et citations "ok" "j'aimerais bien la tête de luis fonsi en emote" "musique qui fait lalalalalalaala" "n u m b e r 1 5" Le staff.PNG|le staff UTF encoreeee.PNG|malt sur skype Genre fortnit.png Maltlechien.png|try not to laugh Wolfenculé.png|premier message de wolf à malt après 3 mois